1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to graphics processing units (GPUs) of electronic devices, and more particularly to switching between multiple GPUs during operation of the electronic devices.
2. Background
Electronic devices are ubiquitous in society and can be found in everything from wristwatches to computers. The complexity and sophistication of these electronic devices usually increase with each generation, and as a result, newer electronic devices often include greater graphics capabilities their predecessors. For example, electronic devices may include multiple GPUs instead of a single GPU, where each of the multiple GPUs may have different graphics capabilities. In this manner, graphics operations may be shared between these multiple GPUs.
Often in a multiple GPU environment, it may become necessary to swap control of a display device among the multiple GPUs for various reasons. For example, the GPUs that have greater graphics capabilities may consume greater power than the GPUs that have lesser graphics capabilities. Additionally, since newer generations of electronic devices are more portable, they often have limited battery lives. Thus, in order to prolong battery life, it is often desirable to swap between the high-power GPUs and the lower-power GPUs during operation in an attempt to strike a balance between complex graphics abilities and saving power.
Regardless of the motivation for swapping GPUs, swapping GPUs during operation may cause defects in the image quality, such as image glitches. Although techniques have been developed for switching between GPUs during the vertical or horizontal blanking periods, such approaches often involve circuitry with complex performance requirements, additional power usage, and/or increased cost. This may be especially true when switching between an internal GPU and an external GPU. Accordingly, methods and apparatuses that more efficiently switch between GPUs are needed.